


Close Rickcounters of the Meowth Kind

by rotsquad



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, pocket mortys - Freeform, stray cat morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble based after Stray Cat Morty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Rickcounters of the Meowth Kind

It had been 2 weeks since Rick went missing.

Well not missing exactly, Morty has known what exactly had happened to the older scientist. He had known full well and mused over it day after day after day. He had mused over it as he dealt with the issue and hid it from his rather concerned parents.

The scientist known as Rick Sanchez had found a way to turn himself into a cat.

Morty was surprised yet not at the same time. After all he could turn into a car and knew others with weird scientist based afflictions. Even the fact that the cat looked nothing like Rick did not phase Morty. He knew that the universe was weird that way. So he took it upon himself to deal with Rick and give him the best life a genius turned housecat could get. Really it was quite the bargain. Salesman Rick would even be jealous.

Speaking of the cat, Morty turned his attention away from his thoughts and back to the troublesome feline who was currently knocking over various nick nacks Morty had set up in the empty spaces on Ricks shelves. The cat meowed in a self satisfied way as it batted another trinket off and it hit the ground with an audible smack. No crack, thankfully.

“C’mon Rick that's the third one today.” Morty groaned as he walked over, picking up the object from the ground and placing it gingerly on a different shelf away from the cats reach. He then picked up the cat carefully, looking it in the eyes hesitantly. “Y-You can’t just do that. I know you're upset about new stuff here but i-its not like you can use it anymore.”

The cat just meowed in return, not breaking eye contact with the other.

Morty sighed, putting the cat down and sitting back on the ground. He leaned back slightly, eyes drooping with a sudden reveal of exhaustion and stress. The cat looked up at him, careful padding over and gently placing itself on his lap.

With another sign of resignation, Morty moved his hand forwards and placed it on the cat, starting a petting motion as a small smile graced his features.

**Author's Note:**

> little did he know rick is still hiding in a strip club on a random planet. great hiding place rick.


End file.
